


"Ridiculous fight" [Chris - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine: You and Chris have an argument while getting ready to attend a party; a flirty co-worker of yours will be there and he hates his guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ridiculous fight" [Chris - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_-Babe, who’s going to this thing? Anyone I know?_

Chris screamed from the bathroom as I did my hair sitting in front of the mirror in our bedroom. I could hear the toothbrush in his mouth.

 _-Well, Scarlett’s coming, you know that. Anthony, Jack, Kate, Daniel_ -

_-Whoa, what? Daniel?_

_-Yeah._

There was a long pause and I looked at the bathroom door.

 _-You never mentioned that._ – He said coming out with a towel around his waist.

_-Well, why would i? You know he works with me._

_-Didn’t he quit a few months ago?_

_-That was NATHANIEL._

_-The fuck’s wrong with these names? We’re not going._

_-What?!_

I stood up from my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

_-Here’s the thing… I hate that guy._

_-Why? He’s always nice to you._

_-Oh, no, he loves you_! –He said with widened eyes and pointing his finger at me.

I sighed.

_-Chris…_

He rushed his words as he paced around the room.

 _-No,no,no,no,no!_ _I can’t stand him, Y/N, and i don’t want to ruin this party by punching him in the face in front of the other guests._

_-You’re not gonna punch him, we’ll say hi, and ignore him for the rest of the night. Where’s this attitude coming from?_

_-That’s the problem! HE CAN’T STAY AWAY FROM YOU AND THE MINUTE HE APPROACHES YOU, I’M GONNA LOSE IT!_

_-CHRIS, LAST TIME I CHECKED, I MARRIED YOU! Why would I be interested in Daniel?_

_-I hate that son of a bitch, he gets close to you every chance he gets, he kisses your hand as if he was a fucking Shakespearian character, and he looks at you as if you were edible. I KNOW WHAT’S ON HIS MIND._

_-You seriously need to calm down and listen to yourself._

_-CALM DOWN? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE A MARRIED MAN AND SOME RANDOM DOUCHEBAG WAS TRYING TO FUCK YOUR WIFE? I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAD._

I closed my eyes in frustration, counting to 10 In my head, and taking a deep breath before speaking.

-Chris… as long as you love me and respect me, I’m not going anywhere. I love you and I chose to be with you for the rest of my life, is that not good enough to prove that I have NO interest in anyone else in this world?

He looked at me through his eyelashes with an apologetic frown on his face.

He walked towards me and passed one arm around my waist, pulling me onto his chest; he kissed the top of my head and rested his chin there.

_-I love you, Y/N. I’m sorry… it’s just…_

I cut him off. The sooner this ended the better.

_-It’s fine, let’s just get ready._

I stood on my toes to kiss his lips.

 

* * *

 

I was ready to go. I decided to wear a classy long black dress with an open back.

Chris walked into the room.

 _-I have the car out, waiting…_ -his eyes traveled up and down my body and he clenched his jaw- _You’re not wearing that dress._

_-Excuse me?_

_-Babe, you look beautiful, don’t get me wrong._

I gritted my teeth.

_-Then what, Chris?_

_-ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS GUY’S GONNA LOSE IT –_

_-OH MY GOD!_

I ignored Chris’ loudness and walked past him.

He followed me all the way to our car and complained like a little kid the whole time. Oh, boy, this party was going to be fun, huh?


End file.
